Hidden Behind a Smile
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel a commis un crime. Lequel ? Il n'est pas normal. Est-ce qu'un bébé Archange, avec des cheveux rouges et des pouvoirs trop puissants, a la moindre chance d'être accepté par les membres de sa famille ?


**Hidden Behind a Smile**

On prétend que certains sourires ne servent qu'à refouler l'envie de pleurer ; Gabriel était un spécialiste de ces sourires-là.

Parce que c'était ceux qu'il arborait les neuf dixièmes du temps.

D'emblée, son existence avait mal commencé. Les trois premiers Archanges avaient été créés avant tous les autres, à seulement quelques années d'écart. Gabriel, lui, était venu bien après, alors que les Archanges et une grande partie d'autres anges étaient déjà matures.

Alors que la trinité archangélique se trouvait établie solidement, voilà qu'il avait surgi d'un seul coup. Forcément, les anges s'étaient demandé ce qui avait pris à Père de créer un nouvel Archange. Et puis, quelle place lui restait-il ? Michel était le Protecteur du Paradis, Lucifer l'Etoile du Matin, et Raphaël le guérisseur. Non, vraiment, quel _besoin _avait-on d'un quatrième Archange ?

_On n'a pas besoin de toi._ Gabriel entendait souvent cette phrase et ses multiples déclinaisons. _Tu es inutile. Superflu. Tu n'as pas ta place ici._

Le deuxième crime de Gabriel avait été d'avoir les cheveux rouges. Pas roux, mais aussi rouges que le sang ou les cerises. Un rouge vibrant qui pouvait rivaliser avec la teinte du plus somptueux des rubis.

Aucun autre ange n'avait des cheveux de cette couleur. Bien sûr, quelques uns avaient des ailes rouges – comme Anaël, dont les ailes cardinal rehaussaient sa cascade de boucles blond vénitien – mais ça restait extrêmement rare.

Dès que Gabriel avait été en âge de participer aux jeux de groupe – c'est-à-dire trois ans en équivalent humain – il avait été ridiculisé et martyrisé par les autres nouveau-nés de son âge. Juste à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Des pinçons. Des objets qu'on lui lançait à la tête. Ses tresses qu'on tirait. Des insultes aussi innombrables que cruelles. Qui disait que les anges n'étaient que compassion et bonté ?

Et pas question d'aller rapporter à un surveillant. Gabriel avait eu besoin de tout son courage la seule fois où il l'avait fait. Tout ça pour se faire traiter de menteur.

Ça avait fini par aboutir à _l'incident_.

Gabriel ne se souvenait pas de _l'incident_ en lui-même, mais les circonstances qui l'avaient précédé étaient restées imprimées dans sa mémoire. Ce jour-là, Zacharie accompagné d'Uriel avait réussi à le coincer. S'il en était tenu aux insultes, les choses n'auraient pas tourné de la même manière.

Sauf qu'il avait voulu obliger Gabriel à se déshabiller. Devant lui. Pour voir s'il était _vraiment une fille ou si tu en a seulement la tête_.

En sentant son frère commencer à retrousser sa tunique, Gabriel avait craqué. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait repris pied dans la réalité, recouvert de sang. Celui de Zacharie et d'Uriel.

Les deux autres nouveau-nés avaient bien failli ne pas survivre.

Suite à ça, Gabriel s'était retrouvé encore plus rejeté qu'auparavant. Face aux murmures des anges matures.

_Tu sais qu'il a presque tué deux de ses grands frères ? A ta place, j'éviterais de l'approcher… Pourquoi Michel ne le jette pas dans le Purgatoire ? Il attend qu'il commette un vrai meurtre la prochaine fois ? Franchement, c'est de l'irresponsabilité de ne pas nous débarrasser de ce petit monstre… J'ai toujours su que c'était de la mauvaise graine. Regarde-moi donc cette crinière ! Ça ne saurait tarder avant que Père ne prenne conscience de l'erreur qu'il a faite en le créant… Notre frère ? Je refuse de considérer cette _abomination _comme un ange…_

A six ans, Gabriel était encore plus seul que Michel. Comment aurait-il pu avoir des amis alors que les autres nouveau-nés étaient emmenés à l'écart par leurs gardiens dès que ceux-ci repéraient ses cheveux rouges ?

Gabriel sentait la haine des anges. Un nuage suffoquant qui l'étouffait presque. Il entendait les mots durs qu'on lui jetait dans le dos, qui le cognaient comme une grêle de cailloux. Et il avait juste envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et de se laisser mourir.

Il ne leur donnerait pas ce plaisir.

Il avait vite appris à répliquer aux injures par les insultes qu'il inventait ou entendait ailleurs. Il avait appris à courir pour esquiver les quelques enragés persuadés que le monde irait mieux sans lui et déterminés à se charger du _sale boulot_ de l'éliminer à la place de Michel. Il avait appris à se venger de ses tourmenteurs en les ridiculisant plutôt qu'en ripostant avec des coups.

Il s'appelait Gabriel, _la force du Seigneur_. Il serait plus fort que les anges. Il ne les laisserait pas l'écraser. Il ne les laisserait pas le voir pleurer.

Alors il riait quand il entendait quelqu'un le menacer de mort. Il souriait quand il recevait une pierre sur le côté du visage. Il chantait quand il se faisait bousculer.

Mais ça lui arrivait de craquer.

Ce jour-là, il avait été embusqué par Virgile, Zacharie et Uriel (qui ne lui avaient jamais pardonné _l'incident_) et battu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à taper dans les noix d'Uriel, donner deux yeux au beurre noir à Virgile et assommer Zacharie, ce qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir.

Il s'était réfugié dans une alcôve de la bibliothèque, roulé en boule sur lui-même, assis sur le carrelage glacé. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait jamais personne dans cette section. Parfait, il pouvait se désespérer tout à son aise.

_Pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas tranquille ?_

Il connaissait bien la réponse ; quand il y a un danger potentiel dans la maison, tu t'empresses de faire ce qu'il faut pour le neutraliser, ou tout du moins le chasser loin de toi.

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être comme les autres ? Pourquoi il n'était pas un ange normal, sans un statut d'Archange ou des cheveux qui avaient la couleur du sang ?

Il avait posé ces questions à Lucifer, une fois. La réponse de son gardien ne l'avait pas réconforté du tout.

« Parce que c'est la volonté de Père. »

« Si c'est à cause de Père que je suis comme ça, alors je le déteste ! » s'était écrié Gabriel.

La gifle n'avait pas été très forte c'était le fait qu'elle vienne de _Lucifer_ qui avait choqué Gabriel. L'Etoile du Matin, les yeux étrécis par la colère, avait sifflé :

« Ne redis _jamais_ ça, tu m'entends ? »

Gabriel n'avait donc plus répété ses paroles. Mais il ne les avait pas retirées non plus.

_Pourquoi, Père ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait comme ça ?_

Les mots tournaient et tournaient dans la tête du nouveau-né tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

_Pourquoi, Père ? Pourquoi ?_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Raphaël était penché sur lui, les sourcils froncés. Gabriel tenta de s'essuyer la figure, mais son aîné lui saisit le poignet (mais pas méchamment) et lui souleva le menton de son autre main pour lui regarder le visage.

« Et bien » soupira le guérisseur, « d'après ce que je vois, tu vas être obligé de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. »

Désorienté, Gabriel cligna des yeux.

« Mais j'ai juste la lèvre ouverte… » _Et trois douzaines de bleus sous ma tunique, aussi. Rien de grave…_

« On ne discute pas » riposta Raphaël en soulevant son petit frère dans ses bras. « Si je dis que tu as besoin d'aller me voir, alors tu viens me voir. Et puis, j'ai fait un peu trop de chocolat chaud et je ne peux pas le boire tout seul. »

Au mot « chocolat », le garçon réagit aussitôt.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » lui demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant par avance.

Raphaël sourit.

« Ce ne serait pas de refus, petit frère. »

Gabriel lui rendit son sourire et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

Il s'en fichait bien, que les autres anges le traitent comme un pestiféré. Au moins, Raphaël était là pour lui.


End file.
